Autumn Wind
by Kaguya-Hime123
Summary: 16 year old Kitori Nakamura and 17 year old Kouichi Sato have been childhood friends since they were 3. Now they both go to Nagasaki high school. Kouichi realizes his feelings for his friend but can never get through to her. Kitori on the other hand is going through many complicated situations. Is it that they are destined to be lovers or can their love never be?
1. Eh?

**Kouichi: Hey! Kitori-chan!**

**Kitori: Oi... just 5 more minutes...**

**Kouichi: Wake up!**

**Kitori: Nuuu... I'm having a sweet dream... **

**Kouichi: *sighs and takes a speakerphone* WAKE UP!**

**Kitori: Gah! O.O! What was that for?!**

**Kouichi: -.- You wouldn't wake up...**

**Kitori: ...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Yo x3**

**Kitori & Kouichi: Konnichiwa Kagu-chan!**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Shouldn't we start the story? **

**Kitori: WE CAN'T START!**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Why not? Dx?**

**Kouichi: Because your the writer -.-**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Oh yea I forgot... :3**

**Kitori: Baka... .**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Nuuuu! I'm just forgetful sometimes... .**

**Kouichi: Oh geez... Shall we continue with the story?**

**Kitori: Sure.**

**Kaguya-Hime123: *puffs out cheeks* **

**Kitori: :P**

**Kaguya-Hime123: *sticks tongue out***

**Kitori: *runs after**** Kagu-chan with an axe***

**Kaguya-Hime123: Ahhhh! D: *runs***

**Kouichi: x.x *walks away***

_Chapter 1_

_School's Courtyard_

_Normal P.O.V._

"Oi! I want to see the picture!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Okay, hold on. Be patient people!" A crowd of students gathered to look at a class picture on the courtyard. Much shoving and pushing were involved. After the photographer recorded the requests onto his notepad he announced,

"Everyone! I will have the pictures ready by tomorrow. You will receive it in an envelope sent directly to your classroom. Now give me some space! Please!"

All of the students dispersed heading back to their classrooms.** ( Kaguya-Hime123: Oh yea! Awesome wording there :D ) **The poor photographer finally could breathe.

"It was suffocating in there... Phew... At least I can breathe normally now." Without noticing, a girl tackled him onto the grass. She bursted into a fit of laughter when she got up.

"What the~?" He patted the dust off his navy blue uniform pants and checked his camera lens in case it broke.

"Kouichi! What's up?"

"Oh, hi Kito-Kito-chan. You know, just the usual."

Kitori rolled her eyes, "Of course I know that. Your a photographer."

"Correction, a photographer in training." Kouichi mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Doesn't matter. I'm sure you'll become professional. Isn't it your dream?"

"Yea, I know. Even if it means surviving large crowds and stampedes..." He sighed.

Kitori giggled, "Gee, sounds like fun."

"Not if you have to go through it every day."

"Eh, not like I will ever experience that. Besides, I'm still trying to figure out what my career will be."

Kouichi chuckled, "You still don't know?"

"It's not my fault I'm taking my time to decide!"

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say Ki-to-ri."

"Hmph!" Kitori folded her arms and turned her back to him. Kouichi smiled quietly. _Just like she used to be when we were three year olds. _He slowly moved towards his friend, then he tickled her like crazy.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Tears came out of Kitori's eyes as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Do you forgive me now?"

"Ah ha ha!"

"Do you?"

"Okay! Fine! Yes!" Kitori finally calmed down after Kouichi stopped. She blushed in embarrassment and stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned. The bell rang.

"Maybe we should head back to class." Kouichi glanced at his watch.

"Aw, fine. Let's go." Kitori got up and skipped on over to the stairs. He gazed at the girl he's known for so long. _Her hair has gotten longer. She's really progressed. _Kouichi shook the thoughts out of his mind. _How could I think like that? She's my childhood friend. She'd never think that way. _Getting up on his feet, he dashed towards the stairs.

_Kitori's P.O.V._

_School Hallways_

_Ugh... What page was the math homework again? Oh I'm such a baka. I'll just ask Kouichi later. _I was walking down the hallway humming to my favorite tune.

Oof! I suddenly bumped into someone. "Gomenasai!" **( Kaguya-Hime123: If you dont know what "Gomenasai" means, it means "I'm sorry" ) **

I looked down at my feet. I was surprised the person didn't sound angry.

"It's alright. Just be careful next time."

"I will. I'm just so careless sometimes. Hehe..."

I jumped when I saw the victim whom I accidently knocked into. It was a boy. A cute boy in fact. I tried to resist the urge to squeal "kawaii!" He had such a nice smile.

"U-um..." I stammered nervously.

"How rude of me, I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Eiji Sasaki. And you are?"

"Kitori Nakamura. Nice to meet you..."

"Well, I'm heading on over to the cafeteria. Would you like to accompany me?"

"U-uh, I apologize but I can't. I have to go to the art room to finish up my landscape painting."

"Ah, I see. It's disappointing to not have lunch with such a beautiful girl."

I blushed as red as a tomato. "U-um, I guess we could have lunch tomorrow..."

"Great! Then see you then?"

"Yeah... Bye Eiji-?"

"-kun. Ja ne." I silently watched as he strolled down the hallways. I scolded myself in my thoughts._ I guess it can never be helped when I miss my chances..._ I slumped my shoulders in defeat as I dragged myself to the art room.

_Normal P.O.V._

_Afterschool_

Kitori yawned. She stretched her arms out. Kouichi smirked.

"How was your day Kito-Kito-chan?"

"It was great! Except I bumped into someone on accident..."

Kouichi shook his head while trying to hold back his laugh, "So, who was the lucky victim?"

"It's not funny! And it was a boy. His name is Eiji Sasaki. He also invited me to eat with him in the cafeteria tomorrow. He's so cute and sweet." She rambled on.

"Oh, I know him. He's in my class." Kouichi averted his gaze as his eyes darkened, hiding his emotions.

"Honto? **( Kaguya-Hime123: "Honto" means "really" x3 ) **You should eat with us tomorrow too. That way, we can all know about each other. Isn't that terrific?"

"Yeah." Kitori glomped Kouichi. **( Kaguya-Hime123: Go glomping! :D ) **He immediately fell onto the concrete on his back. She hugged him tightly with a smile on her face. Kouichi faintly blushed as he hugged her back.

"Eh, you know Kouichi?"

"What is it?"

"You are the best friend ever!"

"Arigato..." **( Kaguya-Hime123: Means "thank you!" )**

**Kaguya-Hime123: ...**

**Kitori: ...**

**Kouichi: ...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Aww! x3**

**Kitori: xI**

**Kouichi: Heh heh...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: x3**

**Eiji: Excuse me, am I intruding?**

**Kitori & Kaguya-Hime123: *squeals* KAWAII!**

**Kouichi: :P **

**Eiji: Haha... *rubs the back of his head***

**Kaguya-Hime123: Oh no! I forgot the descriptions! o: **

**Kitori: *facepalms* I am going to kill you...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Gomen! Dx I will in the next chapter!**

**Kouichi & Eiji: O.O**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Read and Review before Kitori-chan kills me! Dx**


	2. Surprise!

**Kaguya-Hime123: Okay! So, I'm going to start the chapter with the descriptions! :D**

**Kitori: Good, because I have an axe with me if you don't...**

**Kouichi: *sweat drops* Uh... Kito-chan, I don't think violence is the answer... **

**Kitori: I know that but in this case, I might have to use violence. -.-**

**Kaguya-Hime123: I: ... **

**Kitori: Just start -.-**

**Kouichi: Kagu-chan, I'll restrain her if she tries to kill you...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: :D Arigato gozaimasu Kouichi-san! Let us begin! x3**

**Descriptions of the characters:  
**

**Kitori Nakamura-**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance****: 5"2 in height, slim, knee-length lavender hair ( wears hair with a headband or any form of pigtails ), and brown hazel eyes**

**Personality: ( Kaguya-Hime123: Depends on how you think she is like in the story. x3 )**

**Kouichi Sato-**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: 5"8 in height, jet black spiky hair, ( Kitori: surprisingly soft! :D Kouichi: I don't think other people needed to know that... Kitori: Well, I had to since she mentioned your hair! Dx Kouichi: ... Kaguya-Hime123: Can you people see I'm typing the descriptions? -.- Kitori & Kouichi: Gomen )**

**Personality: Smart, funny, caring, shy at times, mischievous ( Kaguya-Hime123: I just can't see how your both mischievous and shy... -.- Kouichi: *shrugs* Don't know ), can be violent inward or outward depending on situations**

**Eiji Sasaki-**

**Age: 17-18 ( Goes to college later on in the chapters )**

**Appearance: 6"5 in height, dirty blonde hair ( Kaguya-Hime123: You can imagine any type of hairstyle you want him to have x3 Eiji: x.x Kagu-chan...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: What? Its fun imagining things! :D Eiji: Never mind... -.- Kaguya-Hime123: o.o? ) piercing green eyes**

**Personality: Intelligent, caring, can be outgoing at times, polite, mysterious, ( becomes the silent type later on in the story )**

* * *

_People that comes in later on in the story_**:**

**Kaori Yamada ( LadyxPhantomhive )-**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: 4"10 in height ( Kaori: I'm really short... -.- Kaguya-Hime123: I know I: ), slim, dirty blonde short bob, gentle light blue eyes, a goth**

**Personality: Intelligent, caring, awesome, sweet, can do "Gangnam Style" dance, able to sew anything ( Kaguya-Hime123: Lucky! I always end up poking myself with needles... x.x Kaori: *pats Kagu-chan's back* ), loves yaoi ( Kaori: Of course I love yaoi! Its awesome! :3 ), funny**

**Emiko Kobayashi ( Lunalovegood1997 )-**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: 5"4 in height, slim, light brown shoulder-length hair, emerald green eyes**

**Personality: Uber intelligent ( Kaguya-Hime123: And yes, I said uber x3 ), caring, kind, can be bubbly at times, reads books and writes lots of stories, awesome, funny**

**Chisa Takahashi-**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: 6"2 in height, shiny black hair with straight bangs, slim, dark brown eyes**

**Personality: funny, smart, caring, outgoing, can be very violent, awesome, quiet around around people she doesn't know, calm**

**Kohaku Watanabe-**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: 6"1 in height ( Kohaku: Must I be 1 inch shorter than Chisa? -.- Kaguya-Hime123: Yes, yes you do. x3 ), jet black shoulder-length hair with shaggy bangs, slim, brown eyes**

**Personality: AWESOME, smart, caring, outgoing, serious gamer ( Kohaku: Oh yea x3 ), funny, a ninja**

**Masahiro Yamamoto-**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: 6"4 in height, a goth ( Kaguya-Hime123: And yes, he wears eyeliner. Just letting someone specific know. :3 ), black spiky hair ( Kaguya-Hime123: o: Spiky hair competition... Kouichi: ... Masahiro: ... Kaguya-Hime123: o.o? Kouichi & Masahiro: *facepalm* )**

**Personality: Funny, caring, intelligent, sweet, mischievous, cat-like at times ( Kaori: Kawaii neko! x3 Kitori: Oh geez... x.x )**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Finally done with the descriptions! :D**

**Kouichi: Nice Kagu-chan! **

**Kaguya-Hime123: :D**

**Eiji: Cool. **

**Kaguya-Hime123: Arigato.**

**Kohaku: Awesome.**

**Kaguya-Hime123: :D Thanks Kohaku-chan!**

**Emiko: *reads book***

**Chisa: Yes! I'm an inch taller than Kohaku! :D**

**Kaori: I have a smexy boyfriend! x3**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Heh heh... *sweatdrops***

**Emiko: We should begin the story.**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Good idea! :D Let us venture on!**

_Chapter 2_**  
**

_Kitori's house_

"Man... " Kitori frowned at the stain on her uniform skirt.

"I'll have to wash it again... Why did I pick yesterday of all days to eat dumplings with soy sauce..." She scrubbed the clothing hard enough not to tear a hole in it. Bubbles filled her sink to the brim. She closed her eyes and looked into the mirror.

"I can't concentrate..." She slapped herself a few times. It still didn't work. Her thoughts traced back to last week.

_Flashback_

_"Kouichi! Over here! Come sit with me and Eiji-kun!" Kitori waved her arms around like crazy. Kouichi noticed this and couldn't help but chuckle. He made his way over to the table._

_"Yo, what's up?"_

_"Oh nothing really, just sitting here eating lunch."_

_Kitori watched as Kouichi and Eiji exchanged conversations. She smiled. Both of the boys stopped talking. She opened her eyes immediately and blushed a crimson red._

_"I-I'm so sorry... It must be stalkerish of me to be watching you guys talk. It was just so interesting to see you two so comfortable around each other... I thought I had to break the ice if none of us talked. I guess I don't have to," she looked up at them then looked down again in shame, "N-no, I don't mean its a bad thing. Please don't misinterpret what I'm saying." She moved her hands around in a frantic motion. Kouichi and Eiji both had surprised expressions on their faces._

_"Huh, oh... You thought we misunderstood you? Its okay Kito-Kito-chan." Kouichi ruffled her hair._

_"Yeah, its fine. Do you feel like we're leaving you out of the conversation? Maybe we could talk about a topic we all know."_

_"No, no, I'm fine. I'll just try to follow along with what you both are saying. Besides, I sometimes forget the topics I usually start the conversations out with... Heh..."_

_"If you insist." During the whole entire lunch period, all three of them laughed their heads off. The whole cafeteria probably thought they were insane. After lunch, the principal appeared on the stage testing the microphone._

_"Testing 1...2...3... Testing, testing, testing." A few students giggled. The principal cleared her throat._

_"Good afternoon students, teachers, and faculty members, I have an announcement. Today, I received news from our nearby high school, Okinawa, that their school has flooded and needs to be rebuilt. The students there will transfer here to Nagasaki high next week and will be educated here until the reconstruction is complete. Tomorrow, all of your classes will be will receive your new schedules after lunch today in the gymnasium. Your teachers will take you there. If you have any questions, please ask now," there was a long silence, "No questions? Then that will be all. Thank you." _

_"New students? Coming to our school?" Kitori asked out of curiousity._

_"Seems so. Wonder what they will be like." _

_"Hopefully not jerks. Don't want to be harassed for pictures by bullies..." _

_"Now come on! I know they won't be. I'm sure they will be friendly and nice people. Be positive and believe!" Kitori cheered._

_"Ah... Kito-Kito-chan... Positive as always..." Kouichi laughed softly._

_"Ha ha, might have to get use to that." Eiji smirked._

_ "Hey!" Kitori pouted trying to hide her noticeable blush. The two boys bursted into a fit of laughter._

_End of Flashback_

"Hmph! I'll show them!" Kitori tied her hair up in a ponytail and got back to work.

_Afternoon_

"I'm finally done with the laundry!" Her cellphone rang in the living room. She hopped downstairs two steps at a time. She giggled as her phone vibrated in her hand as she typed in the password.

"Moshi moshi? Konnichiwa Eiji-kun! What's up?"

"Hi Kita-Kita-chan, I kind of wanted to ask a question."

"Eh, nani?" **( Kaguya-Hime123: "Nani" means "what" )**

"Um, well... I wanted to know if you wanted to possibly hang out sometime..."

"..? What do you mean Eiji-kun? We hang out all the time along with Kouichi."

"... No, that's not what I mean. I mean like alone." Kitori's whole face was pink.

"U-um... U-uh... I don't know..." There was a long pause.

"It's okay Kita-Kita-chan... I don't need your answer right now... Tell me when you've decided."

"H-hai..." Eiji hung up leaving Kitori in a daze. _Did Eiji-kun just a-ask me out?_

**Kaguya-Hime123: O.O**

**Kitori: O/O *blushes***

**Eiji: Heh... xI**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Nice going Eiji-san, but you might want to try to hide from Kouichi as much as you can from now on... .**

**Eiji: Why..?**

**Kaguya-Hime123: You don't want to know... .**

**Eiji: ...**

**Kouichi: Yo.**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Hi!**

**Kitori: *lowers head* Hello...**

**Eiji: Hey.**

**Kouichi: So, what's everybody talking about?**

**Kitori: *waves arms frantically* N-nothing! Nothing at all! I have to go! Bye! *runs***

**Kouichi: o.o? What's up with Kito-Kito-chan?**

**Eiji: ... I think I should go now... *walks away***

**Kaguya-Hime123: ...**

**Kouichi: Well..?**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Eiji-san asked Kitori-chan on a date... **

**Kouichi: ...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Please don't get furious! She didn't say yes exactly though...**

**Kouichi: What did she say then?**

**Kaguya-Hime123: She said maybe...**

**Kouichi: ...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Are you going to kill Eiji-san? o.o?**

**Kouichi: Depends.**

**Kaguya-Hime123: .**

**Kouichi: I probably won't because you'll then have to change the rating.**

**Kaguya-Hime123: *breathes out* Phew, arigato Kouichi-san. I thought I might of really had to do that.**

**Kouichi: No problem Kagu-chan.**

**Kaguya-Hime123: So, are you mad at me for telling you? **

**Kouichi: No Kagu-chan. Thanks for informing me though.**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Your welcome! :D**

**Kouichi: :)**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Well, that's it for this chapter! Read and Review! x3**


	3. Fluff!

**Kaguya-Hime123: Hello people of the world! x3**

**Kaori: Hello! x3 **

**Masahiro: Yo.**

**Kaori: Masa-kun! :D *glomps Masahiro***

**Masahiro: *blushes a little* Hi Kaori.**

**Kaori: *blushes and smiles* :)**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Aww! Fluff!**

**Kaori: o/o**

**Masahiro: *turns the other way to hide blush***

**Kaguya-Hime123: Tehee x3 More of this fluff is in this chapter! Now read on!**

_Chapter 3_**  
**

_Class 4-A_

"Eh?!" The whole entire class stared at the 4 girls and 1 boy in front of the chalkboard. One girl was reading a book intently. Another girl was goth and was hugging to a goth boy possessively. Two of the others were just calm and quiet.

"Class, these students will be joining us today from now on. Please treat them with respect. Now, introduce yourselves." The sensei signaled for the 5 of them to speak.

"Ohaiyo fellow classmates, I'm Kaori Yamada. I'm 17 years old. I love sewing and cooking. I also can do the "Gangnam Style" dance." The blonde goth was brave enough to speak but was a bit quiet.

"Yo. I'm Masahiro Yamamoto. 17 years old." Kitori was guessing that he was Kaori's boyfriend since she was clinging onto him protectively. **( Kaori: Mine! x3 Kaguya-Hime123: ... ) **

"Hello, I'm Emiko Kobayashi. I'm 16 years old. I love to read books and write stories." After Emiko introduced herself, she immediately went back to reading.

"Ohaiyo, my name is Chisa Takahashi. 16 years old. I'm a black belt in tae kwon do."

"Name's Kohaku Watanabe. 16 years old. Black belt martial artist."The class applauded.

"Since we know about you 5 now, I'll seat you... hmm..." The instructor scanned around the room. Five seats around Kitori and Kouichi were conveniently empty. "Over there with Kitori and Kouichi. Wave your hands so they know where you are." Kitori and Kouichi awkwardly waved. The 5 people strolled over to their seats.

"Let's begin class. Everyone turn to page 15 in textbook."

_Courtyard_

"Kouichi, Eiji-kun! Come on!" Kitori struggled to drag the two boys across the courtyard. "Sugoi, you two sure are heavy..." She glanced over at the new students that were in her class.

"Come on! I really want to go talk to them!"

"Do we have to come too?"

"Itai... I think I have a red mark on the back of my neck after her constant dragging." Eiji rubbed his neck.

"Please, I want you guys to come too! Even though your both in pain of some sort. Please?" Kitori made a puppy dog face. Both boys blushed a bit and their eyes widening.

"F-fine."

"A-alright, if you stop making that face..."

"Yay!" She grabbed ahold of both of their hands and raced towards her destination. She stopped herself before running into the new people.

"Hi! I'm Kitori Nakamura! Nice to meet you all. "

"Oh... hi! How did you-?" Kaori pointed at the stairs. Kouichi and Eiji both shooks their heads.

"It's amazing what she can do at times."

"He's right. I learned that the hard way in the past week..." Kitori immediately stuck her tongue out and placed her hands on her hips in defiance.

"Hmm... interesting." Kaori pondered.

"Oi, Kaori. Mind if I call you Kaori-senpai since your older than me?" Kaori watched as Kitori waited for her answer with anticipation.

"Sure, Kitori-chan. Ne, Emiko, Chisa, Kohaku, come talk. Don't just stand there. You too Masa-kun!"

"Hey."

"Yo."

"What's up?"

"Hi."

"Hi! I forgot to ask, Kaori-senpai, is Masahiro-san your boyfriend?" Kaori blushed a deep red. Masahiro gently wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her burning cheek.

"Aww, so cute!" Kitori squealed in a sudden outburst. Kouichi and Eiji walked over to the goth boy and high fived him.

"Nice dude!"

"Nice going!" All 5 of the girls tilted their heads in unison.

"I sometimes just don't get boys..."

"Me neither..." The 3 boys ran off somewhere else.

"Oi, since I just met you all. Maybe we should hangout tomorrow because its a weekend. What do you think?"

"Sounds great Kitori-chan."

"Awesome."

"Perfect."

"Cool." The girls laughed heading towards their classes.

_Afterschool_ **( Kaguya-Hime123: Fluff especially made for LadyxPhantomhive x3 )**

Kaori and Masahiro walked alongside eachother. Both of them tried to hide their blush.

"H-hey, Masa-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, me, Emiko, Chisa, and Kohaku are hanging out with Kitori-chan. Do you want to come too?"

"Sure."

"Arigato Masa-kun." She smiled giving him a short but sweet kiss on his cheek. Kaori's face turned hot pink.

"..."

"..."

"Kaori."

"Nani?" Masahiro tilted her chin and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She touched her bottom lip with her index finger in a daze.

"You know I love you Kaori."

"I know..." The horizon set the mood for the loving couple.

"The sunset is beautiful..." Kaori watched the sun in wonder.

"Not as beautiful as you." Masahiro murmured under his breath but his girlfriend caught the compliment.

"Thank you..." She blushed deeply.

**Kaguya-Hime123: FLUFF! :D!**

**Kaori: O/O **

**Masahiro: *blushes and looks away***

**Emiko: Aww, KaorixMasa x3**

**Chisa: Tehee, I can tease Kaori-senpai with this later on ^.^**

**Kaori: Hey! o/o *still blushing***

**Kohaku: Awesome.**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Yup, its awesome! :3**

**Kouichi: What did we miss?**

**Eiji: What happened?**

**Kaguya-Hime123: If you want to know then read! x3**

**Kouichi & Eiji: Hai *after several minutes of reading* **

**Kouichi: ...**

**Eiji: ...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Tehee x3**

**Kitori: o: Did I hear someone say fluff a minute ago?**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Um, Kitori-chan, that was 3 minutes ago... x.x**

**Kitori: ...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: But you can still read it! :D**

**Kitori: Okay! *after another few minutes of reading* KAWAII! :D**

**Kaguya-Hime123: I know! :D**

**Kaori: O/O**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Looks like someone is still blushing... :3**

**Kaori: S-shut up..! **

**Masahiro: *comes up from behind Kaori and hugs***

**Kaori: *blushes a shade darker***

**Kaguya-Hime123: AWW! x3 If you want more fluff, then Read and Review! :D**


	4. Fun!

**Kohaku: Yeah! Go Mustaches! **

**Kaori: Go Yaoi and Fluff!**

**Kohaku: Yeah!**

**Emiko: *reads book***

**Chisa: *eats bag of potato chips***

**Kaguya-Hime123: O.O **

**Kitori: -.- *takes an axe and chases everyone***

**Everyone: Ahhh! *runs***

**Kouichi: ...**

**Eiji: ...**

**Masahiro: ...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Well then... This chapter is going to be interesting... x3**

**Kohaku: Interesting how?**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Read! :3**

**Kohaku: No, tell me now! **

**Kaguya-Hime123: No! Read!**

**Kohaku: No!**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Let's get started with this story before I kill Kohaku.**

**Kohaku: You can't kill me, I'm a ninja... x3**

**Kaguya-Hime123: You sure? *takes shurikens and chases after Kohaku***

**Kohaku: Ahhh! *runs***

_Chapter 4_**  
**

_Weekend_ **( Kaguya-Hime123: Because I don't know where they will be going! x3 )**

"Woohoo!" Kohaku went headfirst down the water slide.

"Whee!"

"Yeah!"

"This is fun!"

"Yay!"

"Want me to go with you Kaori?" Masahiro smirked. Kaori blushed and turned her head away.

"S-sure, if you want..."

"Okay, here we go!" Both of them went down the slide. Kouichi and Eiji were following Kitori because she kept dropping her ice cream every time she bought it.

"Kito-Kito-chan, you have to stop dropping your ice cream."

"It'll be a waste if you don't eat it Kita-Kita-chan."

"Fine." Kitori pouted as she licked her cone. The boys sighed.

"Why aren't you three joining us? It's a water park for pete's sake! It's suppose to be built for fun." Kohaku hollered with her arms up.

"Well, this girl here is apparently clumsy with her food."

"That's why we can't go because we have to watch her."

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm clumsy..." Kitori blushed in embarassment. Kaori and Masahiro were hugging each other like two love birds.

"Aww, kawaii!"

"Love birds!"

"I dropped my ice cream again!" Kitori whined. Kouichi facepalmed. Everyone laughed.

_Mall_

"Yay! A bakery!" Chisa hollered. The gang strolled inside the cafe.

"Ooh, this is lolita."

"Hey, Kito-Kito-chan, want me to buy you a cupcake?"

"Cupcakes are too small. How about a regular cake instead? You liked the strawberry kind right?"

"U-um... You guys don't have to buy me cake... I brought money today..." Kitori told the clerk what kind she wanted.

"Kaori, here's some chocolate. Want some?"

"Sure Masa-kun." Masahiro held a tiny gift box in his hand.

"Masa-kun! I thought you had more."

"I know, but I thought we could share it." Kaori blushed deeply.

"U-uh... S-sure..."

"Let's play a game, whoever holds onto the chocolate without breaking it wins." She gave a shy nod. Masahiro placed the chocolate on top of Kaori's bottom lip. He slowly ate the chocolate without Kaori noticing.

"How long do we have to hold it?"

"As long as it takes." Sneakily, he inched forward a bit more and pressed his lips against hers. She blushed profusely. They both broke apart to take a breath.

"That was n-nice..."

"Y-yeah..."

_Heading home_

"Kouichi, when are we getting home! I'm tired...!"

"We're almost there Kito-Kito-chan. Quit complaining."

"Well I can't stop complaining because you're bad at giving piggybacks to people. You're too slow!" Kouichi breathed out and took another step.

"Your really heavy you know." Kitori stuck her tongue out.

"Just keep walking."

"You know, you haven't changed a bit in the past few years."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind." Kitori let go of his shoulders and jumped off. Kouichi was surprised.

"Why did you let go?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"I didn't want to tire you out too much..." She blushed a shade of pink.

"It's okay. I didn't mean it in a bad way about what I said before."

"N-no, its not that. Gomenasai!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for being such a pain in the neck..."

"What? What are you talking about Kito-Kito-chan?"

"For being such a nuisance." Kitori kicked her feet.

"Your not a nuisance Kito-Kito-chan."

"How can you stay as my friend for so long and not have a single complaint? I just don't understand..."

"Kitori, look at me." Kouichi grabbed her shoulders.

"No..."

"Kitori, look at me!" Kitori turned her head to stare at Kouichi with her tear-filled eyes.

"N-nani?" _Kouichi is angry with me. I can see it on his face._ She trembled a little under his intense stare. He sensed her fear and softened his expression.

"I like you Kitori." Her eyes widened.

"Eh?" Kouichi hid his eyes under his bangs.

"I like you Kitori..."

"S-since when..?"

"Since we were little kids! I never could get through to you! Can't you see how hard this is for me right now?"

"G-gomen..."

"O-oh, I'm sorry I yelled. Don't apologize its my fault." Kouichi loosened his grip. He turned away and kept walking.

"N-no, its fine Kouichi. I was just a little shocked that you liked me for so long..."

"Just forget about it, besides someone already confessed before I did."

"Who?"

"Eiji."

"When?"

"Remember when he called you on your cellphone?"

"Hmm..." She thought about it. "Yeah, I think so."

"He told ahead of time that he would confess to you first if I didn't take my chance."

"H-he did?"

"Yeah... He asked you to hangout with him."

"I didn't exactly say yes yet..." Kitori murmured softly.

"You didn't?"

"I was surprised he would say that. You, me, and him always hangout together. Not alone."

"Don't leave him without an answer. Tell him. Respond. He can't wait forever."

"But..."

"Kito-Kito-chan, you can never leave a person without an answer to their question. It can hurt or confuse them when time goes on."

"Oh..."

"Kito-Kito-chan, it's okay if you say yes. I'll be fine. If your happy then I'm happy. Just remember I'll always try steal you from him anytime he makes a mistake he'll regret."

"Kouichi..."

"Don't be afraid. Answer him."

"O-okay..." She typed in her password and dialled Eiji's number on her cell. It rang for a few minutes until someone picked up.

"Moshi moshi."

"Konnichiwa. It's Kitori."

"Kita-Kita-chan? What's up?"

"Do you remember when you asked me to hangout with you sometime alone?"

"Y-yeah? I said I didn't need you to answer so-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes. I can hangout with you."

"H-honto?"

"Hai."

"U-um, then how about Tuesday next week at the "Cocoa" cafe entrance. The one we went to today. Is 7:00 fine with you?"

"Yeah, its fine."

"Kay, see you Tuesday. Ja ne."

"See you." She pressed the end call button.

"What did he say?"

"He said he'll meet me Tuesday at 7pm. At the "Cocoa" cafe."

"That's great!"

"Yeah..."

"Well good luck on your date then. It's getting kind of late. I should get going. Bye."

"Bye." Kitori smiled when Kouichi gave a thumbs up. _I hope I didn't hurt him... _She shook her head and skipped home with a grin.

**Kaguya-Hime123: More fluff! :D**

**Kaori: Yay! O/o *blushes***

**Masahiro: *blushes slightly***

**Kaguya-Hime123: Hehe... x3**

**Kitori: ...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: :I**

**Kitori: *blushes a deep pink***

**Kaguya-Hime123: Aww x3**

**Emiko: This is an interesting chapter.**

**Chisa: Yep.**

**Kohaku: Heck yeah it is!**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Told you it is. x3 Well, if anyone is reading this, hope your not as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes. ( Using this as a reference from one of the reviews. Go Hetalia! x3 )**

**Kaori: No promises... **

**Kaguya-Hime123: Of course. :3 Read and Review! x3**


	5. Chocolate! x3

**Kaguya-Hime123: So, how about we get started with this chapter already. I'm so excited! x3**

**Kitori: Why? o.o?**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Because your going on a date with Eiji! :3 :D**

**Kitori: Oh geez x.x *blushes***

**Kaguya-Hime123: *grins***

**Eiji: Hey, Kitori you ready?**

**Kitori: *snaps back to reality* H-huh? Oh yeah...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: *watches with amusement while munching on "Pringles"***

**Chisa: Ne! Why didn't anyone tell me Kagu-chan had "Pringles!"**

**Kaguya-Hime123: I won't give you any because you didn't give me any potato chips.**

**Chisa: ... .**

**Kitori: Start the chapter! Please!**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Someone's impatient... Let the story commence! x3**

_Chapter 5_**  
**

_"Cocoa" cafe_

"Egg custard tarts?! I love those!"

"Alright then, waiter, I'll take a lemon meringue parfait." The man gave a nod and left to receive another order from an awaiting table.

"Ah... I haven't eaten an egg custard tart in ages! I wonder why I stopped eating them... Oh yeah! Because I got addicted and gained weight."

"Haha, I think you'll be fine this time as long as you control yourself."

"Doubt it. It'll probably mesmerize me and cause me to eat more."

"Nah, your over exaggerating."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"You haven't seen me. It's scary." Kitori shivered just thinking about it.

"Then, I'll be more than happy to see that side of you." Eiji smiled.

"..."

"Your blushing bright red."

"I know... J-just don't look okay?"

"I can't resist. You're too cute and adorable when you blush."

"Man... Stop complimenting me...I can't possibly be that kawaii."

"What if I say you are?"

"I...I..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing..." The couple blushed unable to look directly at each other.

"Here is your lemon parfait sir. And egg custard tarts, fresh out of the oven madam. Enjoy!" A girl with a familiar voice startled Kitori.

"Emiko-chan? You work here?" Emiko spun around with a finger signaling her to shush.

"Hi Kitori-chan. Yeah, I work here but only on some days."

"Cool! How much do they pay you?"

"A decent amount. Um, I think I might of interrupted something... So I'll go..." Eiji glanced at both the girls with a spoon in his mouth with an innocent face. Kitori couldn't help but giggle.

"It's fine. Right Eiji-kun?" She flashed him a cheery smile.

"R-right..." His face changed into the color of cherries.

"It's okay. Besides, the head chef needs me."

"Emiko! Another order needs to be delivered!" A woman yelled despite the fact the whole cafe heard her.

"I got to go. That's my cue. See ya! And good luck on your date!" Emiko winked and made a peace sign as she hurried on over to the kitchen.

"Aww. She didn't get to stay..."

"You'll see her at school tomorrow. Hurry and eat your tarts or else they'll get cold."

"Hai! I forgot to ask, was the lemon parfait good? It seems to me it was." Kitori pointed her finger at the glass cup.

"Pretty good. I still have some left, want it?"

"Sure!" She reached for it but he held it away from her.

"Nuh uh uh, you owe me."

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Hmm..." Eiji pretended he couldn't remember as he stalled her from her main objective.

"Tell me!"

"A hug."

"A hug? Is that it?"

"Well..."

"Okay, okay, I'll hug you before you get any ideas..." Kitori got up from her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Eiji suddenly felt warmth so he grasped her arms tightly.

"Your warm."

"A-arigato..." She let go gently and blushed. Eiji smiled genuinely. _She's too cute._

"As I promised." He handed her the cup.

"Yay!"

_The Park_

_Thump! Thump! Thump! My heart is beating so fast. I wonder what it is._

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah, open them."

"... Sugoi!" **( Kaguya-Hime123: "Sugoi" means "wow" :D )** A beautiful water fountain was lit up with seven different colors. It created an illusion which made the water appear like rainbow crystals.

"This is amazing..." Kitori stuck her hand into the fountain causing it to ripple.

"That's what I thought when I first came here." Eiji placed his hand onto the smooth stone.

"Who brought you here?" She was intrigued to know.

"My father."

"Oh, why doesn't he take you here now?"

"He's in the hospital." His eyes saddened a bit.

"I'm sorry about that... At least you can still visit this fountain anytime you want to!" Kitori tried, trying to reduce the dense feeling and brighten the mood. Eiji smiled peacefully staring at the night sky.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Kitori grinned.

"Kita-Kita-chan."

"Hai?"

"You know you have a way with people. It's hard to explain but you just somehow are able to get through to them without even trying."

"Honto..? I always thought I seemed insane and crazy to people!"

"You are."

"... Now I'm not even sure if I should feel offended or praised."

"... I didn't mean it like that. I mean in a good way."

"O-oh... Arigato..."

"..." Silence hung in the air. The trickling water from the fountain was the only thing that could be heard.

"Oi, do you want to take a walk in the around here?"

"S-sure..." Eiji extended his hand and reached for hers.

"Let's go." Both of them held hands as they strolled through the park.

_Kitori's House_

"Yo, yo, yo!"

"Nani?"

"Do you want to come over to my house for dinner? I think I made a little too much... Heh heh..."

Kaori sighed, "Kitori-chan... Baka..."

"Gomen! I didn't know! I thought it would only be at least 2 or 3 plates, but I was suddenly inspired by a cookbook I found today in my room. You can never imagine what you could find in your room if you search hard enough."

"Fine, fine. I'll come over. Are the others coming too?"

"Hai! Emiko is bringing the tea packets. Chisa and Kohaku are bringing the cookies." **( Kitori: Hehe... x3 Kaguya-Hime123: O.O Kitori, what did you harass them with this time? Kitori: Nothing! I didn't harass them! Dx Kaguya-Hime123: Then, why are they bringing cookies? Kitori: Because they wanted to! xI Kaguya-Hime123: *becomes suspicious* I don't believe you... Kitori: -.- ... Kaguya-Hime123: I'm watching you... )**

"Alright, I'm coming right over."**  
**

"I would like to ask, what were you doing before I called you?"

"... I was just writing my biography from today's assignment."

"Nice. I'm glad I finished that. How are you and Masahiro-san?"

"... W-we're great!"

"Aww, sounds like someone's blushing!"

"S-shut up!"

"Ahh... Lovers these days... Such a wonderful thought..."

"Kitori-chan..!"

"Haha, teasing you is fun. I bet when Masahiro-san does it your face turns deep red."

"N-no..."

"Yes it does. Don't deny it."

"..."

"Hehe, well hurry and come over. The food's getting cold and I'm bored."

"Kay, see you soon."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye." Right after she hung up, the doorbell rung.

"Coming! Who is it?"

"It's Chisa and Kohaku!" Kitori opened the door.

"Hi! Come on in!"

"Thanks."

"Arigato. Wow this is nice."

"Yeah. Its nice and cozy. I like it."

"Do you live on your own cause it seems like your parents don't live here."

"Hai! I didn't want them to think I was a burden so I moved out. I wanted to experience what its like to live on my own. It's quite nice actually." Kohaku read Kitori's expression in a second and knew her thoughts. Her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes. Kohaku didn't say anything about it.

"That's good. I'll go to the dining room." Chisa responded.

"Um... Do you know where it is?"

"No, but I'll find it. It can't be that hard."

"O-okay... If you say so. Kohaku, you can go with Chisa to the dining room. I'll be right there." Kohaku grabbed Chisa's arm and stopped her before she could go anywhere.

"Huh? Kohaku, what is it?"

"Did you notice Kitori-chan's expression?"

"What do you mean?"

"Her smile."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Her face is smiling but not her eyes."

"So you mean she wasn't really smiling?"

"Exactly. I wonder why."

"I hope she's okay. We shouldn't pry too much about her situation. It might make her more upset."

"But I'm worried. She doesn't seem too happy. She might be on the outside, but probably not on the inside."

"Now that I think about it, I'm worried too. We should talk about this with Kaori-senpai and Emiko."

"Yeah. Now come on, we have to go find the dining room. Kitori-chan might come looking for us."

"Kay. Let's go." After several minutes of seeking, they finally found the room.

"That took longer than I expected..."

"Chisa-chan! Kohaku-chan! Why are you two so out of breath?"

"Because..."

"We couldn't find the dining room..."

"... I should of given you a tour of my house."

"It's okay. We're here now." Someone was knocking at the door.

"Coming! Here, go ahead and eat." Kitori set down a pot of beef stew on the table. She ran to get the door.

"It's Kaori and Emiko. May we come in?"

"Konnichiwa! Of course. Kohaku and Chisa are already eating. Just follow me. I'll show you to the dining room."

"Thanks." The three girls reached the table.

"Kitori-chan, where should I put the tea packets?"

"Oh! I'll take them. Be right back!" She dashed into the kitchen in a flash.

"Hi minna. How's the food?" **( Kaguya-Hime123: "Minna" means "everyone" ) **

"It's terrific. The beef stew's delicious."

"Sounds yummy. Who would expect Kitori would call so suddenly to have us over for dinner?"

"It surprised me. I was out with Kohaku in the mall. We were in a costume store and found an akatsuki cloak. It was too expensive though..."

"That's too bad. And where did you find the akatsuki cloak? I've been looking for one for weeks." Kaori questioned.

"Don't remember the name because we rushed out the minute Kitori told us to come over."

"Ah." Kitori came in balancing 7 dishes, 3 on each of her forearms and 1 on her head.

"I have more food. There's vegetarian sushi, tempura, salmon, onigiri, kare raisu **( Kaguya-Hime123: A japanese curry rice dish. )**, chahan, and donburi. That should be plenty of food."

"Sugoi, Kitori-chan, when you said you made a little too much, its actually a lot."

"Eh, I know. Now let's eat!" She carefully placed the dishes on the table. Everyone dug in and ate till they were full.

"That was yummy."

"Yep." Emiko took a sip of her tea.

"I don't think I could eat another bite."

"I don't think you should."

"I know."

"Hey! We should stay here for the night!"

"Yeah! Kitori-chan, would that be okay with you?"

"Sure!"

"Okay! Then it's settled!"

"We have to call our parents."

"We know." Everyone chatted on their phones. All of their parents agreed.

"Yes! Wait, we don't have our sleepwear and stuff."

"It's okay, I have extra clothing. I usually wear oversize shirts and pants as my sleepwear so some of them should fit you guys."

"Hopefully they will."

"Excellent!"

"I think we should go change now. It's getting late."

"Hai! Let's go!" They laughed and giggled as they went upstairs.

**Kitori: *hopping around* Yay chocolate! :D** **I'm so hyperrrrrrrr!**

**Kaori: ... We shouldn't have given you chocolate... -.-**

**Kaguya-Hime123: o.o? **

**Kaori: ...**

**Kitori: :DDDDDD!**

**Chisa: Kitori-chan, calm down...**

**Kitori: But but but! I'm HYPER!**

**Chisa: I know but calm down...**

**Emiko: How much chocolate did you eat Kitori-chan?**

**Kitori: I don't know..! x3**

**Emiko: Oh geez...**

**Kohaku: Go Akatsuki! *wearing an akatsuki cloak***

**Chisa: How did you..?**

**Kohaku: :3**

**Kaori: :o**

**Emiko: o.o**

**Kohaku: x3**

**Chisa: I thought it was expensive! Dx**

**Kohaku: It was.**

**Chisa: Then how did you get it?**

**Kohaku: It was on sale.**

**Chisa: *facepalm* When did the store have a sale?!**

**Kohaku: Just 2 minutes ago.**

**Chisa: x.x **

**Kohaku: x3**

**Kaguya-Hime123: ... Okay then... Read and Review! **


	6. Random!

**Kaguya-Hime123: Ironman Super bot! x3**

**Emiko: o.o ...**

**Kaori: Zen!**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Nooooo! *runs for her life***

**Kaori: ...**

**Chisa: O.O What happened..?**

**Kaori: Nothing really, just told Kagu-chan zen. Apparently it made her run...**

**Chisa & Emiko: *facepalms***

**Kohaku: So, what'd I miss? *eating an ice cream cone***

**Kaguya-Hime123: I'm back! :D *holds a plate of strawberry cake***

**Kaori: ...**

**Emiko: ...**

**Chisa: ...**

**Kohaku: o.o?**

**Kaguya-Hime123: o.o?**

**Kitori: Get on with the story... -.-**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Never! xI**

**Kitori: *takes axe out* **

**Kaguya-Hime123: o.o Okay then! On with the story! **

**Kohaku: I am a ninja, I shall never be silenced even though silence is my weapon! x3 *ninja stance***

**Kitori: Your on!**

**( A battle of shurikens and axes begins... )**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Oh geez! Careful not to get blood anywhere! Let's continue the chapter... x3**

_Chapter 6_

_Classroom 4-A_

"Hey!"

"..."

"Hey!"

"Hnnn..."

"HEY!"

"I'm tired..."

"WAKE UP!" Kouichi rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. He gave a yawn.

"What's up with you today?" Kitori pouted and placed her fists at her sides.

"Nothing... Just usual..."

"Are you sure? It doesn't sound like the usual you're talking about."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me Kito-Kito-chan. Now I need some sleep..."

"Don't. Fall. Asleep. Again. Kouichi." Kitori struggled to keep his posture straight. _He is heavy... And he says I'm heavy..._

"Come on... Kouichi-kun, please tell me what's wrong?" Kitori stuck out her lower lip and made her eyes bigger.

"..." Kouichi's eyes immediately shot open and blushed.

"Heh... Knew that would get you..."

"..." He gazed towards the window to avoid his friend from noticing his bloodshot eyes.

"Kouichi."

"Hmm?"

"Kouichi."

"Yeah?" Kitori sighed.

"I can see your eyes are red. You can't hide it from me."

"... I know..."

"Tell me please? We promised never to keep secrets from each other."

"That was 5 years ago..."

"... You seem morose."

"..."

"I think I'll just go now..."

"..."

"Wait..."

"I thought you wanted some rest."

"I do. Ugh... I just... I don't know... I'm having really complicated feelings right now and I'm trying to sort it out."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh."

"No, I understand. I act like that when I'm grumpy too."

"I'm glad you understand..."

"Yeah..." An awkward silence created a void between them.

"So..."

"So..."

"..."

"...?"

"..." Kitori stared at Kouichi for at least 2 seconds.

"...! D-don't look at me like that...!"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"U-uh, what is it?" Kouichi cleared his throat looking more flustered than ever.

"Um... It about that confession."

"... What about it?"

"Well..." Just as Kitori was about to say something, the bell rang.

"Tell me later."

"Kay." She gave a wave and went to her seat.

_Art room_

"Meh! I can't think! This is assignment is also due in two days..." Chisa hollered. She laid her back against the wall while looking out the window. _I really can't stay calm today..._

" Um, excuse me..?" There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Huh? Oh, hi..."

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure..." Chisa gripped her sketchbook and pencil tightly. She didn't dare lift up her chin.

"Your here for some peace and quiet huh?"

"Yes... It's quite soothing actually."

"I agree. It's very calming and relaxing. I usually come in here for some alone time. Its not that I don't like to be around friends, but sometimes, I just need some time to myself."

"Same thing with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Chisa noticed the stranger's presence right in front of her. The instant her eyes wandered up to meet the person, she blushed. _I was talking to a boy..?_

"Hello. Nice to meet you."

"Hi..."

"Masao Takahashi. Yours?"

"Chisa Takahashi..."

"That's a cute name fit for a cute person by the way."

"N-nani?!" Chisa immediately became flustered by the minute. Masao grinned. "I m-mean... Arigato gozaimasu Masao-san..."

"No need for the honorifics. Just called me Masao, C-h-i-s-a-chan."

"O-okay..."

"So, what do you have there?" Masao swiped away Chisa's sketchbook from her lap.

"H-hey! Give that back!"

"Sugoi! Your talented."

"... Thank you..."

"No problem. Here you go." He handed it back. Chisa closed the cover in embarassment. She stood. Glancing up at Masao, she felt smaller.

"Eto... Thanks for accompanying me today..."

"You're welcome. I came here and expected that no one was here but I saw you. Its not that bad considering that you are adorable." Masao rubbed the back of his head blushing faintly.

"Arigato..." Chisa nervously replied.

"Well, shall we get going?" He extended his hand out. "Ladies first."

"..." The two walked out of the classroom secretly smiling.

_Courtyard_

Kitori stretched out her arms.

"Finally! My back is killing me!"

"That's because you sat in an uncomfortable position in the chair." Emiko smirked.

"Eh!"

"Kitori-chan! Emiko-chan! Chisa-chan!" Kaori and Kohaku called out. Masahiro and Kouichi were following closely behind.

"Kaori-senpai! Kohaku-chan! Masahiro-san! Kouichi-kun!" Kitori waved happily.

"Hey... Chisa-chan... Are you spacing out?" Emiko shook Chisa's shoulders.

"Huh? Oh no. I'm wasn't."

"Kay. If you say so."

"Um guys? Where's Eiji-kun?"

"Not sure where he is. He told me he had to go study for the final exams." Koari said while hugging Masahiro.

"Wait... WHAT~!" Kitori had her eyes wide open. Everyone was surprised.

"But... Wait... I thought... He's a grade higher than us?!"

"Yeah."

"You didn't know?"

"Oh Kitori-chan..."

"We all knew already."

"But... But... I thought... He was in the same grade as us..." All of them sighed as Kitori cocked her head in confusion.

"He isn't. Eiji is a 3rd year about to enter college. Your dating him and you don't even know that?"

"Well... Yeah... I didn't have a clue..."

"DENSE!" Kaori poked Kitori's head.

"I'm not...!" She pouted.

"Don't deny it. You are dense Kitori-chan." Emiko agreed. Kohaku and Chisa both nodded their heads. Masahiro whistled as if not hearing anything. Kouichi was silent while tugging the collar of his shirt.

"Eh, whatever... Oh no! I forgot! I need to go back to the classroom to grab my book!" Kitori whirled around and dashed.

"See ya!"

"Bye Kitori-chan!"

_Classroom 4-A_

"Now where is that book..." After several minutes of flipping through stuff, Kitori sat down. She gave a deep sigh.

"Where could it have gone? I was sure that I left it here in my desk. Wait." She rushed to the door only to knock into someone.

"Gomen... I didn't mean to-... Eiji-kun?!"

"Yo. What are you doing here in the classroom?"

"I left my book here, but I can't find it."

"That's typical Kitori-chan isn't it?" He grabbed her cheeks and pulled. Kitori puffed out her cheeks resulting in more torture.

"Stop pulling on my cheeks! I have a question for you. What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to study here."

"Why here?"

"Don't know. It's my usual place to review my notes."

"Oh... Then, go ahead and start studying. I have to find my book!" She headed straight for her desk. Bending down on one knee, Kitori dug into her desk. _Come on... Its gotta be in there somewhere... _

"Kitori, your making an awful lot of noise." Eiji chuckled.

"Gomen! It's just that... I. have. to. find. the. boo- AH HA!" She tugged and held the item up high. She grinned.

"I finally found it!"

"Nice. Hey, is that a book about music?"

"Um uh... Yeah, but its nothing really."

"Nothing?! I'm interested in music."

"Honto? I didn't know!"

"I go to concerts once in a while."

"Wow! Well, the reason I like music is because I play the piano."

"Oh?"

"The instrument can create any music you could think of. When I play, all the emotions that are within me flow with the melody. It's like telling a story in your point of view. Everyone has their own opinions on how to play the pieces." Kitori smiled unconciously. Eiji hid his noticeable blush with his hand.

"Sounds like you enjoy it."

"Yeah... We're getting off topic here! Eiji-kun, you should get to studying!" She pushed him into his seat with full force.

"Haha, okay. I'll call you later." Eiji smiled.

"Kay! Gambatte Eiji-kun!" Kitori pumped her fist in the air then left. Eiji became serious and got to business.

"Let's get started..."

**Kaguya-Hime123: *has cheer uniform on* GAMBATTE! GAMBATTE! GAMBATTE MINNA! :D**

**Kitori: *cheers with Kagu-chan* Gambatte! **

**Kouichi: :D**

**Kitori: Kouichi! :D Your happy again!**

**Kouichi: :)**

**Kitori: :)**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Awwwwwww! *says it with audience***

**Kouichi: O/O**

**Kitori: Kagu-chan! o/o**

**Kaguya-Hime123: What? I couldn't help it! *feigns innocence***

**Kitori: -.-**

**Kaguya-Hime123: :3**

**Kouichi: o.o**

**Kaori: Hey! Kagu-chan! Write. More. Fluff. Now.**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Okay! Read and Review! :D**


	7. Splash!

**Kitori: Hi guys! :D I'm starting out the chapter today because Kagu-chan is very busy. She hasn't gotten much sleep lately.**

**Kouichi: I worry about her sometimes... **

**Kaori: Kagu-chan needs to get sleep! -.- **

**Kohaku: I:**

**Emiko: I: **

**Chisa: I:**

**Kaori: I:**

**Kouichi: I:**

**Kitori: I:**

**Eiji: ...**

**Kitori: *face turns pink and gets flustered* E-Eiji-kun! W-when did you get here?!**

**Eiji: A few seconds ago. Look, someone's blushing. *smiles genuinely***

**Kitori: S-shut up! xI**

**Eiji: It's true! :P**

**Kouichi: Hello Eiji. *fakes a smile while eyebrow twitches a bit***

**Eiji: Hello Kouichi. *smiles with hidden intentions***

**Kitori: o.o o:**

**Kaori: Kitori-chan... I think we should leave those two alone... *sweatdrops***

**Kouichi & Eiji: *silently battles through eye contact***

**Kitori: Kouichi...? Eiji-kun...? *oblivious to what's going on***

**Kaori: *drags Kitori away while the others follow* Come on. Let's go.**

**Kitori: O-okay... o.o**

**Chisa, Emiko, Kohaku, Kaori, & Kitori: On with the chapter! :D**

_Chapter 7_

_Kitori's house_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Kitori dialed on her cell phone. She hears the phone ringing. _Hope he picks up..._

"Ohaiyo...?"

"Hey! Kouichi! It's Kitori!"

"... Its 4 in the morning... "

"I know... But this is serious business..."

"Okay. What is it?"

"..."

"Don't tell me. You want to talk to me about the confession?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm your friend. I should be able to tell."

"Oh..."

"Kito-Kito-chan... I told you before. I'm fine. You don't have to answer me. I don't want to force it upon you. You're also going out with Eiji. "

"But~"

"Please... Kito-Kito-chan... I cherish our friendship more than anything. I don't want to risk losing it just because of some silly confession I made."

"I... But its rude to not give you an answer. Y-you can't wait forever for a response..."

"..." There was a sigh on the other line. Kitori waited patiently for him to speak again.

"Kitori."

"Hai."

"I can and I will. It's my choice to do so. Its because I like you."

"..." A loud yell echoed in the background.

"Oh I got to go. My mom needs my help. Ja ne!"

"Oi! Chotto matte!" But before Kitori could say anything else, Kouichi hung up. Her mind raced. She blushed remembering what Kouichi said.

_"I like you Kitori. I'll wait forever if I have to..."_

_Cafe Cocoa_

_Sip..._

"Ne, Kitori-chan?"

_Sip... Sip..._

"Earth to Kitori-chan! Hello?" Emiko slammed her hand onto the table. Kitori awoke from her daydream with a start.

"O-oh. Gomen. I was spacing out..."

"Yeah. No doubt about it. Hey, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Kay then. Hey, have you noticed that Kouichi has been down in the dumps lately? Did something bad happen? I saw him today and he wasn't his usual self."

"..."

"Do you know anything about it?"

"No, I don't."

"I'm not sure I believe you on this one."

"I seriously don't know the reason why."

After a several minutes of pondering, Emiko sighed. "Fine, I believe you." _Ring! Ring! Ring! _Kitori pulled out her cellphone from her pocket.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Konnichiwa Kita-Kita-chan!"

"Eiji-kun?!"

"Yep, the one and only."

Kitori chuckled a bit, "Haha."

"So, do you want to hang out today or do you already have plans?"

"Hmm... Umm... No, don't have any plans."

"Alright, then meet me at the entrance of our school at 6:30 pm. Sound good?"

"Yeah. See ya soon."

"Kay. See ya." Kitori shut her phone and checked the time. It said 3:45 pm. Many sips later, she finally finished her drink.

"Here." Kitori placed the exact cost on the table for her drink.

"Arigato. Bye!"

"Bye." Emiko waved and then walked over to the cash register. Kitori pushed open the door and left.

_Grocery market_

"Pool!? Of course I'll come!" Kitori dropped her bags and hopped up and down. Her excitement got the best of her. Several customers in the market thought she was out of her mind. Kitori noticed the stares and stopped herself.

"Alright. 6:30 then?" Kohaku responded.

"Um..."

"What is it Kitori-chan?"

"I have a date with Eiji-kun so..."

"Oh! You could bring him with you!"

"N-nani?!" Kitori's face turned bright red. _I would get to see Eiji-kun in a swimsuit..._ She nearly fainted but steadied herself. _I have to get his permission first... _In a milisecond, she speed dialed. The cell rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Eiji-kun! I need to ask you something!"

"Calm down there Kita-Kita-chan. What's up?"

"You know the date we planned at 6:30 pm later on today?"

"Yeah..? What about it?"

"Well, I was thinking... We could go to the pool! Kohaku-chan told me I could bring you with me. Is that okay?"

After a silent hesitation, Eiji answered, "Sure. It's settled then?"

"Yep! Later!"

"Bye." _Click! Yes! Eiji-kun can come! _Kitori jumped in the air. **( Chisa: Looks like Kitori-chan has a perverted side too... hehe :P Kitori: x.x I can't help it! Chisa: I get it... Kitori: Hey! Don't get the wrong idea! xI )**

_Pool_**  
**

__"Kyahhhhhhh!" All the girls that were at the pool screamed with hearts in their eyes. Eiji's face became a bit flushed.

"I knew that would happen." Masahiro snickered. He wore black swim trunks. Beside him was Kaori, she wore a black laced sarong covering the bottom of her skull patterned bikini. She held his arm protectively warding off any girl who tried to flirt with her boyfriend.

"Heh..." Eiji chuckled. He wore the same trunks as Masahiro except it was dark green.

"Cannonball!" Kitori and Kohaku yelled while simultaneously jumping into the pool. Everyone got wet.

"Nice!" Kohaku high-fived Kitori. She had on a simple turquoise two piece.

"You too!" The two stepped onto dry cement.

"Kitori-chan..?"

"E-Eiji-kun?"

"U-um... U-uh..." Eiji stuttered as his face burned. _She is too cute... _His eyes stared at her swimsuit in awe. Kitori had a one piece swim dress. It was black with purple trimming which matched her eyes perfectly.

"Aww!" Chisa gave a peace sign. Emiko winked.

"Guys...!" Chisa had a strappy blue bikini. Emiko wore an orange and yellow two piece. The top was similar to a tank top matched with a skirt-like bottom.

"Kitori-chan! Look who we brought!"

"Who..?" Kitori strained to see who the mystery person was.

"K-Kouichi?"

"Kito-Kito-chan?"

**Kaguya-Hime123: Cliff hanger! :D**

**Kitori: Kagu-chan! :D**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Kitori-chan! **

**Kouichi: Looks like your as energetic as ever Kagu-chan. :)**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? o:**

**Kouichi: Haha. I don't think you understood what I just said.**

**Kaguya-Hime123: o. o?**

**Kaori: Your back! :D**

**Kaguya-Hime123: :D**

**Emiko: :D**

**Chisa: :D**

**Kohaku: :D**

**Kaguya-Hime123: :) Hooray!**

**Masahiro: Kaori, come on. Our date.**

**Kaori: O-oh! Hai! Ja ne! *runs over to Masahiro and walks away***

**Kaguya-Hime123: Awww! :) Now, if you want to know what happens next... Read & Review! :D**


	8. Kawaii! :3

**Kaguya-Hime123: o:**

**Kaori: o:**

**Emiko: o:**

**Chisa: o:**

**Kohaku: o:**

**Kitori: x.x! Gah! The suspense is killing me! **

**Kaguya-Hime123: Calm down. o:**

**Kitori: *evil glare***

**Kaguya-Hime123: Scary! O.O *goes in emo corner***

**Kouichi: Kito-chan... What did you do this time? -.-**

**Kaguya-Hime123: She was all scary and wahhh! xI**

**Kouichi: It's okay Kagu-chan. *hugs***

**Kaguya-Hime123: *blushes and hugs back* A-arigato...**

**Kouichi: No problem. :)**

**Kaguya-Hime123: :D**

**Eiji: Oi, Kagu-chan, I think we should get back to the story. The audience is probably impatient by now. :P**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Oh! Gomen! Whenever I write, I sometimes forget there's an audience... **

**Eiji: Of course...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: What's that suppose to mean?! **

**Eiji: Nothing... Heh heh... Never mind... Hug? *motions for a hug***

**Kaguya-Hime123: Fine... x.x *hugs***

**Eiji: *cuddle* Aww, your like a little chibi! **

**Kaori, Emiko, Chisa, & Kohaku: That's what we said! But she denies it! **

**Kaguya-Hime123: I'm not chibi! xI *pouts***

**Kaori, Emiko, Chisa, Kohaku, Eiji, Kouichi, & Kitori: Chibi!**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Am not! Now lets get on with the chapter! :D Action!**

_Pool_**  
**

"K-Kouichi?"_  
_

"Kito-Kito-chan?"

"What are you doing here...?"

"U-um... Well... You see..."

_Flashback **( Bold is Kouichi. **Italics are Emiko and Chisa. **)**_

_Knock! Knock!_

**"... Who is it?"**_  
_

_"Us!"_

**"Mind if you could be more specific?" He opened the door. He was still half asleep so he didn't recognize them.**_  
_

_"Man! Don't be so forgetful! We told you we were coming in 2 minutes and left a voice message! Didn't you listen to it?" The girls both knocked Kouichi's head._**  
**

**"****Oh... Wait hold on..." Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! ( Kaguya-Hime123: Several minutes later... :D I've always wanted to do that! x3 ) **

_Sigh. "Were we right?"_**  
**

**"Yes..." He hopped downstairs dressed in swim shorts and a t-shirt. His hand struggled to put on his sock while he kept his balance.**_  
_

_"Hurry up! Kitori-chan is probably there already with Kaori-senpai, Kohaku, Masahiro, and Eiji."_ _Chisa insisted._

**"K-Kitori-chan?"**_  
_

_"Hai! Now come on!"_**  
**

**"I don't think I want to go to the pool today..."**_  
_

_"Impossible! Lets go!" With full force, Emiko and Chisa were able to pull Kouichi out of the house._**  
**

_End of Flashback_

"That's what happened..." Kouichi laughed silently. Kitori was quiet. A cold chill made everyone shiver.

"Let's start swimming. It'll probably be freezing later."

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Woo!" Everyone made a giant splash. A dark aura of glares surrounded the pool.

"Eh heh..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." After giving several apologies, it unfortunately started raining.

"Oh come on!"

_Kitori's house **(Kaguya-Hime123: Gomen ne. Eiji left and went to the library to study. Poor Eiji-kun. :( )**_

"Is everyone warm enough?" Kitori brought in another tray of hot tea and homemade cookies.

"Hai!"

"That's good." She smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

"Hey, guys. I got an idea." Kaori whispered to Emiko, Chisa, Kohaku, and Masahiro. "Kouichi and Kitori won't know about this. It's a surprise."

"What is it Kaori-senpai?"

"Yeah. Tell us."

"Well... Didn't you all hear about the amusement park having a grand opening next week?"

"Yep." The four answered in unison.

"I was thinking... Maybe we should go there."

"Really?!"

"I want to ride the rollercoaster!" Emiko jumped up in excitement.

"Me too!" Kohaku grinned.

"Shhhh... The plan doesn't end there. When we get there, we should all separate into pairs."

"Why?"

"Isn't it more fun if we're all together?"

"I agree. Do we have to separate?"

"Your not getting the point here. If each pair heads off into a different direction..." Kaori trailed off to let the info sink in.

"Oh...!"

"That would leave Kitori and Kouichi!"

"Now I get it."

"So, what do you guys think? Are we all in?"

"In!"

"In!"

"I'm definitely in!"

"Sure." Masahiro took a sip of his tea. He glanced over at Kaori and smirked. She blushed crimson. They turned their heads in sync. Kouichi was in the armchair resting quietly.

"Guess he didn't hear."

"Phew..."

"Next week. The plan will be set into motion."

"Hooray!"

**Kaguya-Hime123: Amusement park! o: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! :D**

**Kitori: Did someone say amusement park? o.o**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Yesh. Why? :3**

**Kitori: I love amusement parks! :D**

**Kaguya-Hime123: ME TOO!**

**Kaori, Emiko, Chisa, & Kohaku: Twins... **

**Kaguya-Hime123: Am not! I:**

**Kitori: I agree with Kagu-chan! I:**

**Kaori: Isn't Kitori pretty much a story copy of you in real life Kagu-chan?**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Eh... Um... Yes... x.x**

**Kaori: My theory proven.**

**Kitori: Oh yeah... By the way. Kagu-chan, this chapter was really short... x.x**

**Emiko: Yeah I:**

**Chisa: I wanted it to be longer. **

**Kohaku: At least we got cookies! :D**

**Masahiro: True.**

**Kaori: Masa-kun! *blushes* o/o W-what are you d-doing here?**

**Masahiro: You know. To see you.**

**Kaguya-Hime123, Kitori, Emiko, Chisa, Kohaku: AWWWWWWWWW! x3**

**Kaori: S-shut up! Go on to the next chappy already Kagu-chan. I:**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Fine fine. I: Ruined all the fun... xI **

**Masahiro: *grabs Kaori and embraces* **

**Kaori: *blushes 10 times darker* M-Masa-kun...**

**Masahiro: You know you like it. Kaori-chan. *smirks***

**Kaori: x/x**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Awwww! :D The fluff! x3 Well, Read and Review for the next chap! **


End file.
